starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:KSK
Esta es la página de discusión de KSK, miembro fundador y administrador de esta wiki. Deja tu comentario y no olvides firmar. Para ver comentarios de años anteriores: *'Comentarios de 2006' *'Comentarios de 2007' *'Comentarios de 2008' Tres años Saludos KSK. Esta semana Star Wars Wiki ha cumplido tres años y quería felicitarte por este gran proyecto, que al principio era un sueño pero que se he hecho realidad. Gracias por poner esta página en marcha y seguir en la brecha tres años después. Por cierto, he traducido del inglés "underworld" como "bajos fondos", si la traducción es correcta sería un grano de arena más para el magnífico Diccionario inglés-español de Star Wars que tan bien orienta. --Palpatine81 07:18 18 ene 2009 (UTC) :Hola maestro, es la primera vez que utilizo tu página de discusión para decirte algo, así que la estreno para felicitarte por los tres años de Star Wars wiki en el idioma de Cervantes y que espero que sean muchos más... je je. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 12:43 18 ene 2009 (UTC) solo quiero aclarar... que cada una de las foos que he subido en estos ultimos 2 dias, las he secado yo mismo con mi camara de fotos del juego Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. Licencia Saludos KSK... Quisiera preguntarte si en el espacio de subir imágenes se debe colocar la licencia dos veces, es decir, la licencia de la plantilla y la licencia del recuadro de abajo (del recuadro nuevo.) 01:01 22 ene 2009 (UTC) articulos. lo que yo he estado haciendo es solo dar el primer paso para que los especialistas se encarguen de estos temas. yo he comenzado el artículo ya que antes no existian y son muy importantes en el universo SW, y yo he visto que la mayoria de los usuarios se ocupan mas de corregir errores o ampliar unas pocas palabras en art. ya demasiado editados, y yo traduzco los art. de la wiki en ingles para que podmos comenzar a tener mas amplia nuestra info sobre el universo SW. pero si les inquieta que se los deje asi, no me ofende y lo entiendo, asi que me dedicare a partir de hoy a ampliar todos estos art. a medias que he creado hasta que sean aceptables. solo les pido que por lo menos respeten el cartel de que estoy trabajando en el art.ESTE MENSAJE SE LOS DIGO ATODOS LOS USUARIOS (con la exepcion a zerg y a plegious.) espero que tanta palabreria haya servido de algo. SW:JPB quería saber por que mi arduo trabajo expandiendo el videojuego Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videojuego) ha sido borrado hasta tal punto como me dijiste que estaba(incompleto) y el último que edito el art fuiste tu. por algo me hubieses dicho que no hiciera nada y solo lea los artículos creados por los demás sin aportar nada. Firma personal y apariencia de la Wiki Hola KSK , soy Darkspider, muchas gracias por ayudarme con lo de la firma, es que todabia no soy bueno en esto de la wiki de starwars, pero pronto mejorare. Lo que ahora necesito es saber mas sobre el tema de las firmas ya para no cometer mas errores y tambien otra cosa, en el personaje de Tholme‎, en su descripcion, quiero poner sus partes ciberneticas (su hojo y su brazo derecho) pero no se como, te agradeceria que me dijieras. Igualmente, te digo que, eh notado otras wikias y me parece que seria muy bueno que, en la portada se pusiera nuevamente los episodios. La imagen de las peliculas que mas me llamo la atencion el la que esta en Aleman (http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Jedipedia:Hauptseite). Esa es una de mis propocisiones. Sin nada mas que decirte me retiro. Adios y saludos desde México.--Darkspider Soundtrack del episodio 3 Hola KSK. Actalmente eh estado buscando el tema de la lucha de Mace Windu con el canciller, pero no se exactamente como se llame ese tema en ingles. Te agradeceria mcuho que me dijieras como se titula. Adios y muchas gracias. Clone Wars en México Hola KSK, te informo que la serie clone wars dara inicio aqui en México el día 13 de febrero a las 19:00 hrs.. para que pongas esta informacion en la portada de esta wiki. Y tambien te pido si me puedas decir como hago para dividir esta u otras paginas en varias secciones, porque mi navegador esta empezando a alentarse. Sin mas que decir, adios. *Ah, perdon, es que yo me referia a Cartoon Network Latinoamerica. Es en esta emisora. Pues si me gustaria colaborar con esto, y si, necesito que me lo expliques. *MMMMM no lamentablemente no te tengo en mi MSN y tu tampoco me tienes jejeje, pero en seguiada te agregare y este es mi correo metalupyourass_666999@hotmail.com. Y por cierto, ¿como podria tener esta wiki su canal IRC? porque me gustaria crear o ayudar a crearloDarkspider 16:08 25 ene 2009 (UTC) Duda con etiquetas e Hiperimpulsor Hola KSK, ante todo darte las gracias por el pequeño reconocimientoque has hecho a mis pequeños aportes en esta magnífica Wiki. Quería preguntarte sobre cuándo serán las votaciones del siguiente Hiperimpulsor, y que cuentes conmigo para colaborar para traducir lo que sea y redactar lo que haga falta. Otra cosa es dónde podría encontrar etiquetas de usuario ya hechas por defecto, me encantan xDD! Y es una lata ponerte a recolectarlas de otros usuarios.... Muchas gracias de antemano! --Axel K 23:10 28 ene 2009 (UTC) MSN Hola, soy --Cyrrious Holocrón Sith 20:14 31 ene 2009 (UTC) puedes darme tu msn. gracias, puedes borrar el msj cuando lo leas, gracias. visitadme te queria invitar a mis blogs: www.skywalkersaez.blogspot.com para ver videos vergonzoos reales de vader www.fotolog.com/skywalkersaez para ver unas pocas fotos del fact file de sw Videos Saludos KSK... He recibido un mensaje automático proveniente de Wikia (no se si lo habrás recibido también) que decía que ahora podemos incorporar videos en la wiki, ¿acaso los videos pueden ser subidos sin ningún tipo de licencia o permiso? 23:19 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Borrado de artículo Hola KSK, ayer a eso del mediodía me conecté y me puse a mirar los enlaces a la programación de TV que aparecen en la portada, al entrar en el artículo Storm Over Ryloth me encontre con un texto escrito por algún gracioso con ganas de fastidiar un poco al personal, lo borré y puse la plantilla de "nominado para borrado rapido". Échale un ojo cuando puedas por favor. Un saludo.--Reiksher 17:53 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Duda Sr. KSK tengo una duda,¿ si yo ago mi pagina de usario la informacion que coloque en la pagina debe ser toda canonica o puede ser toda no canonica? --Lordtattu 18:21 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Episodios The Clone Wars Hola, KSK. Perdón si he causado molestias con lo de las imágenes. Mira, quisiera pedirte que... (sé que es importante mantener los nombres originales) pero pienso que en cada episodio de la serie The Clone Wars, se pudiese poner la traducción informal en el cuadro, y el título original. No sé qué opines tú, por favor contéstame cuando puedas. Con todo respeto, 13:59 22 feb 2009 (UTC) Storm Over Ryloth Hola, KSK. ¿Cómo está? Como ya debe saber hice mi comentario en Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones, hablando sobre la serie. Sabe que recientemente he creado los artículos de los capítulos Blue Shadow Virus, Mystery of a Thousand Moons y Storm Over Ryloth, aquí en Venezuela llegaron los dos primeros pero lamentablemente no tuve oportunidad de verlos, así que los traduje. Sabe, me gustaría que los revisara y me diera su opinión, porque me di cuenta de un cuadro de aviso que me dijo que el de Ryloth había sido borrado anteriormente, yo lo que hize fue traducirlo directamente así que me gustaría que cuando pueda me diga si lo hice bien, o sino le gustó, etc. 20:59 23 feb 2009 (UTC) * Bueno, perfecto, Lord KSK. Como he dicho anteriormente en varias ocasiones, mi único propósito (al igual de todos aquí) es aportar a la wiki, y me parece estupendo que hagan una cazería de brujas con aquellos que desvirtúan la wiki. No hay problema, mantendré los títulos en inglés, y me gustaría ver si puedo hacer el de The Innocents of Ryloth y de Liberty on Ryloth... 23:03 23 feb 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, en primer lugar, no fue mi intención ofenderlo con ese término, simplemente me pareció gracioso, y nunca dije que usted toma decisiones solo cuando le da la gana, nunca dije eso, simplemente expresé que me parece bien que haya cierto control. Tampoco quiero decir con eso que en una Wiki no hay control, al contrario. Quisiera saber si usted me podría decir, cómo hago yo para ganar uno de esos fabulosos premios que los administradores otorgan. Los he visto en varias páginas de usuario, como mi amigo Darth Zerg, quisiera saber si usted me dijera cómo se hace esto, para ver si puedo ganarme uno. Otra cosa, sabe que hay un capítulo de la serie llamado Blue Shadow Virus, que mejoré, (porque el otro no tenía ni una imagen) pero también hay está la enfermedad, yo creé el artículo, pero lo titulé El Virus de la Sombra Azul, debido a que es una enfermedad canónica, y me imagino que en el doblaje del capítulo le habrán dado ese término, si no lo considera apropiado, me lo puede escribir en mi discusión. 23:20 23 feb 2009 (UTC) *Hola de nuevo, KSK. Tengo dos preguntas. Uno: Como me dices que un usuario puede otorgar los premios cuando así lo desee, ¿yo lo puedo entregar también, o únicamente los administradores? Dos: ¿A qué artículo de traducción se refiere usted con In-Gamer? Como sabrá, recientmente me he concentrado mucho en los capítulos de THE CLONE WARS, y no los he traducido, salvo por aquellos que no he visto, pero me esforcé para crear un resumen muy bueno y congruente en los capítulos Downfall of a Droid y Duel of the Droids, Ambush, Rising Malevolence y Shadow of Malevolence, me gustaría mucho que por lo menos los leyera y me diese su opinión al respecto. Mechno Chair Hola, Sr. KSK. Sabe que recientemente acabo de terminar el artículo de Shu Mai, pero ahora quisiera crear el de la silla Xi Char, en inglés Mechno Chair, voy a proponer en Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones que sea Silla Mecánica, no sé qué me dice usted. 16:07 25 feb 2009 (UTC) Fue un placer hablar con usted, 22:49 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Reflexión *no comprendo ksk, no compendo por que colocan el icono de subir imagenes si luego me retan por ello. si comprendo bien, me intentas decir que debo subir las imágenes en la pagina espcial de Especial: Upload con la tabla de informacion y todo eso, ¿no?. por que si es asi no entiendo por uqe sta este icono de subir imagenes, aunque esta bien, ya que coloco las licencias y reviso todo. *Cuando te refires a sin la informacion correspondiente... te refieres a la tabla de informacion? por que yo me he acostumbrado a usar el icono y solo pide licencia, nombre, que ajuste el tamaño y una explicación opcional. debo colocar la tabla en algun lugar? Créeme que no lo hago apropósito, pero si no se me aclaran estas dudas, no comprenderé nunca. Lo siento. Buenos días, KSK Buenos días, KSK, he visto todos los artículos de Star Wars Wiki es fenomenal, voy a aportar un granito de arena empezando a leer y escribir algo de este tema, bueno empiezo a hacer ortografía. Muchas gracias.- --Csuarezllosa 17:04 26 feb 2009 (UTC) *Gracias por la bienvenida, soy administrador de Wiki Arte y Literatura Wiki, un consejo que los IPs se bloquean tan solo por una semana o un mes, 3 meses, 6 meses y un año depende cuantos vandalismos tendrá, bloquear a un IP de infinito es arbitrario, ya que un IP hay varias personas se usan cabinas de computadoras de Internet en el mundo español. Un abrazo. --Csuarezllosa 19:05 26 feb 2009 (UTC) Mecano-Silla Hola, KSK, veo que el artículo de la Mechno Chair, el cual había titulado Silla Mecánica le fue cambiado el título. No sé si el otro es el oficial, pero yo prefería el otro, de todas manera me lo puede decir. 20:31 26 feb 2009 (UTC) **No hay problema entonces, solo tenía esa duda, porque el Laberinto del Mal, yo me lo había leído en inglés, y deduje que Mechno Chair era Silla Mecánica, y me parece muy graciosa toda la situación que ahí sucede, pero no hay problema, porque si es una traducción oficial, es la normativa y la ley ha de cumplirse. Chao, 20:52 26 feb 2009 (UTC) (: ¡Hola! :) Hola KSK, muchisísimas gracias por tu apoyo! me has ayudado bastante, uhmm.. y sí.. sé que como aprendiz tengo que seguir los términos que dicta el tutorial, pero.. ufff.. me emociono y se atizba mi pasión por editar sin tener una instrucción o control previo.. Ehmm con eso de la política de la wiki, bueno, ahora me es primordial moldear mi página de usuario y establecerla como base crucial de edición porque es como mi mapa de tesoros; me ayuda a escarbar para hallar gemas esotéricas y así descifrar fragmentos de mi propio diseño ilustrativo. Por ahora, seguiré con mi página de usuario, y después, cuando la experiencia abunde de mi lado, ayudaré con fruición a publicar demás artículos y construir más y más viñetas a esta fabulosa wiki =D Ah! por cierto... gracias por crear esta wiki... en verdad! eres todo un maestro =). Bueno, con eso me despido, Hasta pronto!. Ahsoka Sheika 01:15 1 mar 2009 (UTC)Ahsoka Sheika Duel of the Droids ¡Hola, KSK! Mira, sabes que me esforzé para crear un artículo muy bueno para el artículo: Duel of the Droids, me encantaría que lo leyeras y me dijeses tu opinión. Por favor, que tomo muy en cuenta tu opinión. 18:40 1 mar 2009 (UTC) Lo que enlaza aquí Hola KSK, hace mucho tiempo que no paso por aquí, bueno ahora estoy editando y espero quedarme un tiempo. Supongo que ha notado que cuando damos a “Lo que enlaza aquí" en un articulo, nos da lo que enlaza a la portada, este problema lo tiene la Monaco skin, se puede arreglar en MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox; ahí, donde dice Special:Whatlinkshere/MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox|whatlinkshere, lo cambia a whatlinkshere|whatlinkshere, lo haría yo pero no sé si tengo permiso para ello. Espero le sea de ayuda, un saludo.--$$$Marlon$$$ 22:18 2 mar 2009 (UTC) *Ah ya ví por que no funciono. Usted puso Special:Whatlinkshere|whatlinkshere pero es whatlinkshere|whatlinkshere sin Special. Se que suena raro pero así funciona en mi wiki y en Wookiepedia. Miré le dejo el ejemplo de Wookiepedia .--$$$Marlon$$$ 01:23 3 mar 2009 (UTC) Un enlace desde fuera Hola KSK. Te quería consultar algo. Formo parte de un clan que va a estar entre los primeros en entrar al inminente Star Wars: The Old Republic. Mis compañeros aún están creando los apartados web que trataran sobre el juego, ya que el clan tambien participa en World of Warcraft por ahora, y había pensado en incluir en la página un hipervinculo a la wiki, ya que la información que se facilita aquí es muy valiosa a la hora de jugar con mayores conocimientos, y, por otra parte, porque nunca se sabe si de allí puede salir otro nuevo usuario que aporte a la wiki... Échale cuando puedas un vistazo si te interesa Custodia Lunar y ya me dices si te parece bien o no. Un saludo 18:26 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :*Perfecto, en uno o dos días supongo que estará puesto el hipervinculo en la web. Gracias KSK. Un saludo. 23:55 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :*Hola de nuevo KSK. Solo te comunico que ya está puesto el enlace en la página, se ha modificado la imagen a negro para que no rompa la armonía del entorno de la web (Que bonito me ha quedado lo de la armonía...) Un saludo. 15:33 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Ashuda! *queria preguntarte si conoces a alguien o algun lugar donde me pueda enseñar a jugar al juego de cartas de star wars(de las ediciones wizards)...o si sabes tu.... *tambien queria preguntarte los requirimientos q se necesitan para ser un inquisidor. *y si un art destacado es lo mismo que un art bueno... Misa necisitar rangio he leido el articulo de los rangos, y queria preguntarte que rango crees que soy, tambien decia que podia pedir misiones para perfeccionar mi nivel...me podrias dar una misión? :* Voy a aprovechar la cuestión que te planteó Holayo para preguntar tambien por el mío. Me resulta una propuesta interesante para motivar a los usuarios. Si te sirve a la hora de decidir, te diré que algunos días no me da tiempo material más que a ver los cambios efectuados por otros usuarios, almenos por ahora habrá días asi, más adelante espero (y confio si no salen más proyectos pesados en la productora) disponer de más tiempo para poder editar en condiciones optimas. Un saludo. 23:29 7 mar 2009 (UTC) :*Lo acababa de ver, gracias, esperaré pacientemente, no hay prisa. Saludos. 23:46 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Guerras Clon Hola, KSK. Gracias por todo, de verdad que sí. Me he puesto a editar el artículo del conflicto de las guerras clon, porque me fijé que no tenía el contenido de la nueva serie de televisión, ni de la película tampoco, y desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo, hoy me levanté inspirado y lo hice. Je, je, je, como son las cosas... Bueno, te soy sincero, para ser más original, decidí que no lo iba a traducir, mas los capítulos que no he visto, pero de verdad quise hacerlo, y desde ayer venía escribiendo lo de la batalla de Christophsis, que fue un poco largo. Decidí que no lo iba a poner todo de una sola golpiza porque sería algo arduo, pero lo estoy haciendo por partes como usted podrá darse cuenta. Hice lo de Christophsis, Teth, el Ziro ese, puse también la lucha de Anakin con Dooku, y me gustaría ponerlo como un duelo en un artículo, no sé que piense usted, puse también lo del Malevolence, Rugosa, Rishi, Bothawui, Skytop, y ahora quisiera hacer las demás: Rodia, el secuestro de Gunray, la guarida de Grievous, etc. Entiendo perfectamente que usted me diga que sería bueno crearles un artículo a cada batalla, pero simplemente me pareció que sería bueno darles un espacio dentro del artículo, porque a fin de cuentas, es canónico. Uh... estoy cansado... Bueno, sabe que me he tomado mucho tiempo y dedicación para darle a la wiki la parte de The Clone Wars, como lo puede notar en mis ediciones de los capítulos de la serie, Rex y Cody, la misión de Skytop, Skytop, Gha Nackt, R3-S6, Ventress, la batalla de Bothawui, y aquí, por supuesto. Sabe que tomo muy en cuenta su opinión y la de todos los administradores aquí. Me puse a agrandarlo, y me gustaría que me diera el permiso de terminarlo completo. Con respecto a lo de las imágenes: No sé, que pasa con eso, no sé si hay un problema, las imágenes que vienen de Wookieepedia, les pongo el mismo nombre, de verdad, es más, les quito el número del tamaño (que Jedabak me dijo que se los quitara) y la coloco. No sé si hay un problema con eso, y si me dice que no se pudo colocar, entonces la pongo con la plantilla que sale arriba, y le pongo todo lo que dice... Bueno, fue un placer hablar con usted. 15:59 7 mar 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, me he esforzado mucho con lo de The Clone Wars, y me agrada que eso se aprecie. Y la respuesta es que: sí. Por supuesto que me encantaría estar bajo su tutelaje, si uestad accede, claro. Pienso que es mejor crear primero lo que estoy haciendo en el artículo de Guerras Clon, y me gustaría traducir también el demás contenido de la Wookiee, y en el caso de los artículos acerca de las batallas, pienso que pudieran hacer más extensos y largos, y confieso que al leer el de la Batalla de Christophsis, me inspiré un poco, y creo que tal vez, los roles de las descripciones deberían cambiarse una con la otra. Comuníqueme cuando quiera, 23:11 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Aprendiz De acurdo, KSK. Por supuesto que sí. Puedes contactarme con: davidbastardom@hotmail.com, o a: darthdavid0@gmail.com. Gracias por todo, Maestro. 00:01 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Solicitud de maestro Hola KSK, bueno agradesco que pongas mi peticion de maestro, no sabia que se debia hacer una solicitud previa, pero de todos modos gracias y espero que me toque de maestro a ti, ya que eres el usuario que mas me ah ayudado jejeje. Adios y que la fuerza te acompañe. Bienvenida Muchas gracias por la bienvenida. Espero no causar demasiados problemas y que mis pequeños aportes resulten satisfactorios. Te consultaré si tengo alguna duda. Saludos. -G- ¡Rex! Maestro KSK, por favor, entiendo perfectamente que cometí un error con el artículo de CC-7567 porque la barra de al lado se arrimó y no sé qué, pero no es justo que por eso me ponga una versión anterior al que yo agrandé, ¡está hasta Maridun, pero estaba hasta Ryloth! Por favor, Maestro. 19:47 11 mar 2009 (UTC) *Perdón por haberme asustado, Maestro. Sí, séque lo del hiperimpulsor no era de este mes, pero originalmente estaba buscando la del Hiperlanzamiento que aparece con la X-Wing y todo eso, porque pensé que podría ponerse. Sí estoy por aquí (OBVIAMENTE), pero no sé cuál es su correo, si quiere puede escribírmelo, gracias por todo. Gha Nac''h''kt Hola, Maestro KSK. Le escribo nuevamente para que sepa que, creé el artículo de Gha Nachkt, el trandoshano que secuestra a Artoo, pero lo titulé Gha Nackt, intenté trasladarlo a la otra página (la cual contenía también información del personaje, pero mucho más corta de la que yo puse), pero no me dejó. Así que me gustaría ver si usted pudiera, ya que es un administrador. Gracias, Que la Fuerza lo acompañe. 19:57 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Paciencia, déjame terminar Hola Master, te agradezco que terminaras el artículo que inicié de Zozridor Slayke, fue un personaje destacado en su época, lo iba a continuar el día de hoy, pero el que lo terminaras me da mucho gusto, si te diste cuenta eran 12:30 de la madrugada cuando decidí dejarlo e irme a dormir, olvidé poner la plantilla enuso para dar aviso, iba a poner todo lo demás, con respecto a la cita no iba a poner la de la página en inglés, iba a poner otra mejor, no me gusta hacer traducciones exactas de las páginas en Ingles ya que en ocasiones se pueden mejorar.--Lop-Har Kela 18:07 15 mar 2009 (UTC) Crisis Separatista Maestro, por favor, puedo entender muy bien que Crisis Separatista sea la trducción oficial de Separatist Crisis, pero el término político e histórico verdadero para cuando un país se divide, o tiene un conflicto civil de división es: Secesión. Puede decirme lo que quiere, pero yo pienso que para asuntos históricos es mejor ese término, porque es más exacto a lo que se refiere, a fin de cuentas como se dice que son Separatistas, también Secesionistas, lo cual es del mismo modo, pero un término más exacto en la determinada sutuación, que el otro. 21:19 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Rangos Hola, tendré en cuenta lo de las plantillas. Respecto a los rangos, no sé si cuente pero ya había creado y editado el artículo destacado Gran Purga Jedi en 2006, bueno por ahora añadiré mi nombre a la lista de Caballeros, un saludo.--$$$Marlon$$$ 23:09 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Maes, ¿qué es lo que sucede con las benditas imágenes? No sé por qué usted siempre me anda regañando con eso, yo lo lamento, pero yo hago lo que me dijo, las imágenes de Wookieepedia, yo busco la más grande posible y la subo acá, y le aseguro que tan pronto termine de traducir guerras clon, me pondré como loco a arreglar la broma esa de las imágenes. Ajá, las subo bien, sin el numerito ese de 500 no sé qué, y luego el xp, no, le borro eso y la subo. Y ya, eso es todo, la única manera que yo he visto cuando a una imagen se le pone la información del cuadrito ese, es cuando la imagen se borra no sé por qué. Por favor, no entiendo eso, 23:23 17 mar 2009 (UTC) No, no hay ningún problema, creo que te refieres a Belsavis y al Ojo de Palpatine, las del ojo planeo subirlas hoy, he ido un algo lento en el artículo. Respecto a Belsavis, la imagen en la wookieepedia, a pesar de ser oficial, no tiene mucha calidad, ni siquiera parece un planeta, eso también lo discuten allá, pero si quieres la subo. Un saludo.--$$$Marlon$$$ 16:21 18 mar 2009 (UTC) AD en portada Creo que ya es hora de cambiar al AD en portada, ¿no? Ya es la segunda quincena de marzo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 02:37 19 mar 2009 (UTC) Una Duda Gracias por tu amable bienvenida y por el halago, pero soy una firme defensora del "Hazlo o no lo hagas. Pero no lo intentes". De todos modos, tengo una duda y espero que puedas ayudarme con esto. ¿Se pueden traducir artículos directamente y palabra por palabra de la Wookipedia en inglés? Para mí resultaría mucho más fácil que buscar dato a dato en las novelas y los comics, aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta hacer la búsqueda. Gracias por tu tiempo. --Nedara 21:40 20 mar 2009 (UTC) *Gracias. Eres muy amable. Y sí, me gustaría poder consultarte algunas dudas en persona de vez en cuando. No sé, parece más fácil. En cuanto a necesitar ayuda... Debo confesar que me baso mucho en la observación del lenguaje de otros artículos y cómo aparecen luego en la wikia. --Nedara 21:54 20 mar 2009 (UTC) TCW Hola, Maestro. Veo que en los artículos de Star Wars: The Clone Wars nuevos, me borró la plantilla que puse de Yoda y los soldados sobre algo futuro, puedo entenderlo que no está creada, o que no debo ponerla completa, y todas esas cosas, pero a mí me parecía que estaba bien para que se refiriera a la serie. Sabe que en Venezuela hay una empresa de dulces que se llama Nuttleini, que saca, no sé si conoce las Nutellas, pero las que son chiquitas, con la paletita esa, con chocolate, bueno, aquí han sacado unas tarjetas 3D de The Clone Wars, y quisiera saber si se pudiera crear el artículo como algo Out-Universe como están los de las empresas de videojuegos. Gracias por todo, 22:07 21 mar 2009 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker Maestro, comprendo que el artículo de Anakin esté a cargo de Zeist Antilles, pero me gustaría que estuviese abierto, no sólo para administradores, porque el artículo sigue muy escueto y le hacen faltas más adelantos, si no está abierto que por lo menos uno de los admin, se ponga a extenderlo, he intentado contactar a Antilles varias veces, pero no me ha respondido, y eso hace ya dos meses. 23:59 23 mar 2009 (UTC) Gracias por permitirme agrandar un poco el artículo, maestro. Lo lamento por Zeist, porque si él lo hubiese hecho desde el principio no habría problema, me encantaría poder adelantarlo yo, pero todavía hay un lapso qué respetar, y tengo muchos proyectos en los que me ocupo ahorita. Maestro, por cierto, fíjese que acabo de terminar un resumen muy bueno para el capítulo Storm Over Ryloth, que vi recientemente porque me lo descargué (je, je), quisiera saber su opinión al respecto. No es obligado, no lo es... Pero me gustaría que me diera su opinión, igual al de Duel of the Droids, porque pienso que me quedaron mejor incluso que en la Wookie en inglés. 01:52 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Políticas Gracias, aunque me caería bien una ayuda, son muchas las políticas y hay cosas que no son políticas pero que también deberiamos tener, como la resolución de disputas y ese tipo de cosas. Ahora, para mí las votaciones deberían ser tan pronto como se presente la propuesta, para agilizar las cosas y tenerlas lo más rápido posible. Obviamente algunos usuarios probablemente se esperarán a que estén todas listas pues algunas se referencian entre sí, y como las desconocen tal vez no quieran comprometerse o puedan sugerir cambios, pero me parece que más que plazo deberíamos considerar simplemente un número determinado de votos, 3 de admins y 2 o 3 de usuarios, aunque para eso tendríamos que contactar a los admins que actualmente no participan activamente e "incitar" a los usuarios a votar.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 14:37 11 abr 2009 (UTC) *Cierto, buena idea. ¿Tal vez de 3 en 3? "Vota ahora por las políticas AAA, BBB y CCC", con una semana más o menos de duración, o si se alcanza un suficiente número de votos las cambiamos más pronto. Si tienes contacto con Battle, pregúntale si puede participar en eso, igual con Gardek y Zeist.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:43 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :*Yo diría que los 10 días de una vez, tal vez no pase nada miércoles y jueves pero tal vez sí. Y mejor que haya un tiempo después de los votos, tipo "cool down". Esta votación ha sido polémica, pero con las demás no creo que haya problemas, así que podrían durar menos de 10 días. *Primero: Maestro, nunca quise hacerle ver que mi resumen largo fuese mejor que el de la Wookieepedia, nada más porque era más largo, sino que me esforcé por hacerlo neutral y conveniente, y me quedó largo por eso, como dije, no es obligado que lo lea, simplemente quería conocer su opinión. Eso por un lado. Segundo: Con respecto a lo de las imágenes de la página, ¿eso incluye también a las etiquetas de usuario, o nada más a las otra que si los wallpapers, y eso? 02:10 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Ya va, un momento, Maestro. Vamos por partes: *Primero: He hecho todo lo posible para quedar bien aquí desde que llegué, todas las imágenes (REPITO: TODAS) que he subido han sido en la RESOLUCIÓN MÁXIMA, como usted me dijo. *Segundo: Con respecto a lo de la página de usuario, perfecto. Si hay una política legal con respecto a las imágenes de la página de usuario, la respeto. Sé que esta página es muy seria, y este tema lo hemos discutido enésimas veces. *Tercer: Ya sé que esta es la parte a la que usted quería ver cómo respondo, ya va. Yo nunca en mi vida he caído en provocaciones, y yo le digo con todo el respeto del mundo, esta página es seria, eso nadie lo discute, formal, oficial, y todo lo que usted quiera, pero, tiene que reconocer, que esto uno lo hace por puros deseos propios. A mí nadie me está obligando a editar en la Wiki, al contrario, uno lo hace con muchos deseos, porque a fin de cuentas es muy entretenido, y uno tiene el derecho como fan de la Saga, pues. Pero, tome en cuenta eso, es de puro entretenimiento, y es muy voluntario. Yo no estoy amenazando con nada, sé que usted es un administrador y que hace lo que debe hacer, pero mucho cuidado con eso de "banear". Tal vez lo hagan, sí, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, pero mucho cuidado, porque lo de las imágenes es algo que se ha discutido muchas veces, pero por esas cosas yo no caigo en provocaciones, háganlo si quieren, pero mucho cuidado, porque puedo volver con otro usuario. Con todo respeto, --Lord David 13:38 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Usuario Maestro, lamento haberle respondido así, y le informo que haré lo mejor posible para solucionar rápido eso de las imágenes, no hay problema con lo de la página de usuario, como ya se lo dije antes, espero que no me baneen. Por cierto, hace mucho tiempo ya, que se eliminaron los videos, bueno, puedo entender bien que usted, como cualquier persona ajena, sienta que es fastidioso saber de algo que hizo alguien, como yo, por ejemplo lo de los artículos y eso, y sepa que lo entiendo, como die antes no es obligado, pero yo había subtitulado varios videos y los había subido a Youtube, pero me enteré que esas fueron políticas de Wikia, porque en otras wikis como la de Batman, vi que los videos los quitaron, bueno, Darth Zerg y yo teníamos varios en las páginas de usuario, pero, eso es extraño. Bueno, nos vemos. 15:37 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Votos Saludos. No se preocupe, KSK. No he cambiado de opinión respecto a las traducciones, ni he quitado el voto por usted. Es sólo que al leer la política de traducciones he visto que tiene razón. Me lo pensaré más detenidamente, y ya veré dónde pongo mi voto. Sygma 16:33 12 abr 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda! nada solo queria agradecerte por ala ayuda con el articulo de niman/jar'kai porque a lo que soy nuevo estaba medio perdido e hice las cosas como pude!! jaja bueno saludos y gracias denuevo Darth Magnus Gracias por la ayuda, otra vez! ja Solo quería agradecerte otra vez por la ayuda prestada con lo de la guía de imagenes... aunqe me temo que no la entendí muy bien... si pudieras explicarmela un poco estaría muy agradecido! PD: Mi nombre real es Claudio, y el tuyo? Your FAs featured in Jedipedia Hi KSK, I'm a user from your interwiki partner Jedipedia. We recently created a template that marks foreign language FAs with a star (see this article's interwiki link for an example). Today, I added the template to all our articles that are an FA here. However, since I'm not involded in the FA process here, would you or anyone else be able to always update our articles when one of your articles becomes an FA. The only thing you'd need to do would be to add between the categories and the interwikis. If you still have any questions, feel free to aks me. Thank you. [[User:Darth Maul's Clone|''DMC]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Maul's Clone|Peace is a lie]] 09:25 14 abr 2009 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Sí, sí, ya sé que yo soy un fastidio para usted. Igual que para muchos que conozco, porque soy muy terco e impulsivo. Pero, por favor, me gustaría saber si era posible, si el artículo de Rune Haako o el de Shu Mai, o incluso el de Mar Tuuk (no sé si sabe que es destacado en inglés), pudiesen ser el artículo destacado de mayo, si puedo mejorarle las cosas que me han pedido. Contésteme si lo desea, Maestro. 23:42 14 abr 2009 (UTC) ¡Imágenes al fin! Vaya, Maestro, no puedo expresarle la felicidad y mi autoorgullo que en este momento poseo. Al fin logré hacer lo de las imágenes, y ni yo me lo creo. Jamás me imaginé que eso fuera tan sencillo, para serle honesto, comencé desde ayer, y me enredé un poco, pero ahora, ya sé que sólo necesito editar la página de la imagen y colocar la plantilla con la descripción, la fuente y la licencia, que es mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. Honestamente, creía que tenía que volver a subirlas todas... (me siento como un bruto... Je, je). Sí, como puede ver, ya lo estoy haciendo con todas las imágenes, de hecho, el artículo de TX-20 (que siendo honesto, no me gustó cómo murió, me cayó muy bien, ¡al fin un líder separatista que dé la talla!, igual de que Mar Tuuk, sólo que este escapó...), y con los demás estoy terminando ahora, pero no se preocupe, que para la próxima semana no pasa. Con respecto a lo de las referencias, gracias por explicármelo bien, tampoco lo entendía, fíjese, menos mal que ahora ya lo conozco bastante, y dentro de poco quedarán los enredos en el basurero de la historia de Star Wars Wiki (espero). Bueno, por último, quiero decirle que he apreciado mucho su tutelaje, gracias por todo. 22:00 16 abr 2009 (UTC) *Por cierto, necesito su ayuda con el artículo de Rune Haako, por un lado, sepa que yo le coloqué las referencias, las imágenes están arregladas y he corregido gran parte de sus errores, creo que dentro de poco podrá ser destacado. Con respecto a lo demás de las imágenes, ya me iré encargando, ya tengo bastantes arregladas. Me contento. Ajá, ya voy para allá, pedía su ayuda, con respecto a que yo le coloqué la parte de apariciones, fuentes, y las referencias, pero el artículo no me las pone, lo he intentado mil y un vece y nada. Si usted supiera, por favor dígame, o si lo puede corregir mejor. Nota: Sé que es temprano, pero... ¡Ya quiero ser Caballero! 02:02 17 abr 2009 (UTC) AYUDA Hola KSK, tu create esta Wikia, ¿No es así? Bueno, yo acabo de crear la Wikia: www.es.esdla.wikia.com Y te quería preguntar (Si quieres contestarme) como haces para poner un texto o título dentro de un recuadro de color. (Ej: Donde se describe tu edad, color, idioma, está dentro de un cuadro) Gracias de Antemano. Ale Trancos Ale trancos 15:04 17 abr 2009 (UTC) Gracias Colega Ayla KSK! (Hola) Gracias por contestarme y darme tu apoyo. Si necesito de algo, te diré, si no es de tu molestia. PD: Veo que sabes saludar en Quenya. ¡Me alegro! ¡Namarië mellon!Ale trancos 15:04 17 abr 2009 (UTC) Darth Phobos Maestro, le escribo para decirle algo de gran inquietud. Bueno, todavía estoy con lo de las imágenes, pero me refiero al artículo de la Sith que aparece en The Force Unleashed, sabe que recién acabo ver que lo único que tenía escrito, era la vulgar palabra: "caca", este acto de vandalismo me molestó mucho, por lo que puede ver que traduje la página de la Sith de la Wookiee, pero, quisiera preguntarle si no era posible que para poder escribir, o editar en la página, fuese obligatorio inscribirse. PD: Cartoon Network está incumpliendo la canonicidad de TCW. 16:23 18 abr 2009 (UTC) Plantillas Saludos. Te molesto solamente para pedirte las plantillas de tácticas y estilo de combate con sables de luz. La de tácticas para el probablemente próximo Artículo Destacado Núcleo de Yo'gand (je) y la del combate para el ya Destacado Forma IV: Ataru.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 20:57 26 abr 2009 (UTC) *La de plantillas es esta. Una vez intenté crear una plantilla (la de armas, creo) pero después de muchos intentos no me salió, por ello no las he creado yo. Voy a intentar hoy o mañana, pero me resulta muy confuso crearlas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:40 26 abr 2009 (UTC) *Intenté la de táctica y me salió rápidamente. Creo que la de combate con sables de luz la hago mañana entonces, si me sale.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:56 26 abr 2009 (UTC) *Mhh, con razón mencionaste lo de las traducciones. Yo me refería a esta, pero bueno, nunca sobra una plantilla tan importante ;p Veré si en un rato puedo crearla. Ah, y por cierto, ya tengo más traducido del artículo de sable de luz, pero aunque me falta poco (unas 3 páginas tal vez) le paré un tiempo porque no tienes idea de lo ''aburrido que es el artículo. En unos días volveré a retomarlo.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:25 27 abr 2009 (UTC) *Enterado. Lo de los acentos pensé que era una situación del software de wikia de que no reconocía los caracteres, pues como dices las plantillas antiguas no lo tienen, si hago alguna en el futuro se los pondré.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:50 27 abr 2009 (UTC) *Adelante, puse la redirección porque yo varias veces lo había traducido así, pero si es la oficial pues tiene preferencia.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:02 28 abr 2009 (UTC) Bienvenidas de Wikia ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo KSK, tenía pensado hace tiempo lo de archivar los mensajes de otros años de mi página de discursión pero hasta que no te lo he visto a tí no lo he hecho. Por cierto, que vi que ya a primeros de 2008 me comentabas lo de revisar los ABs y ADs pero hasta que no me lo reiteró Jedabak hace poco no lo había puesto en práctica. Que te iba a decir, seguí tus instrucciones el sábado por la mañana (cuando vi tu mensaje, que fue a la noche) y desde entonces me he conectado al messenger por la tarde-noche que es cuando puedo y no he coincidido contigo. Hacía siglos que no lo abría debido a que mi ordenador sigue siendo la chatarra más lenta del universo, pero ahora que mis conocidos están en el tuenti y así no roba tanto tiempo a la SWWiki lo dejaré abierto más. A lo que iba, enhorabuena por el robot "Wikia" que da la bienvenida. Siento si me metí con él al principio, me parece que los usuarios estamos para generar valor y que las tareas rutinarias como dar la bienvenida y agradecer las contribuciones se pueden dejar a su cargo, y así además se pone al alcance de los recién llegados en el acto gran cantidad de material. El tema es que en lugar de dar la bienvenida como si la diera yo y que la gente me escriba extrañada sin yo saber que le he puesto un mensaje automatico, ¿no podía dar la bienvenida un robot que fuera un usuario análogo a Wikia pero llamado R2-D2 por ejemplo? Es que quedaría muy bien ver que merodea por aquí R2-D2 en lugar de un tal Wikia, no sé si se puede hacer pero si es posible eres la persona adecuada. Gracias por todo. --Palpatine81 21:59 27 abr 2009 (UTC) ayuda como logro ponerle pie de a la imagen de alderaan q es q se lo puse pero no salio Yoda94 14:10 5 may 2009 (UTC) Agradecimientos Maestro, en verdad le agradezco por creer que estoy listo para mi ascenso, verdaderamente aprecio mucho su esfuerzo para mi tutelaje. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Por otro lado, el artículo de TX-20 está muy bueno, cierto, pero hay comas de más (Como que Jedabak tiene razón... Je, je), y en cualquier momento voy a revisarlo bien. PD:Cartoon Network continúa pasando desordenadamente los capítulos... 21:05 5 may 2009 (UTC) Ascenso Bueno, en primera muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a poder elevar la calidad de mis artículos y las ayudas y consejos que me diste, por otra parte, ya revise los artículos buenos que hay en la wookipedia, me llamo más la atención la página de traje de Darth Vader, revise si ya existía la página aquí pero a diferencia de la de la wookipedia, esta muy corta, tal vez pueda mejorarla ya que es bastante el contenido, igualmente cheque que la página que cree de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics) en la wookipedia era artículo destacado, si quieres esa también la edito más para que tenga el estatus de bueno. Actualmente me estoy centrando en esa página porque como te darás cuenta, en la de Celeste Morne la mayoría de los enlaces en rojo son las fuentes que son los cómics de la Antigua República,, y me estoy yendo en orden para que la página de Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics) y la de Celeste tengan sus enlaces en azul más rápido. Igualmente te agradezco que ya se este tomando en cuenta mi proyecto de Celeste, estoy azuleando los enlaces, tarda, pero quiero que quede bien la página y poderme ganar mi ascenso. Por favor dime si puedo trabajar con la página de Darth Vader o con la de cómics. Nuevamente, muchas, muchas gracias. P. D.: dime hasta cuando el articulo de Celeste o el de Caballeros de la Antigua República ya opta para ser destacado y/o bueno. -- *Ya eh checado otros artículos buenos de la wookipedia que estén cortos, los que más me convencieron son: First Battle of The Graveyard (posiblemente traducido: Primera Batalla de El Cementerio), Duelo en Yavin 4, y también revise que artículos estan nominados a ser buenos y tal vez quieras que aquí en la wiki se haga lo mismo, por mi no habría problema en volverlos buenos pero tal vez estén largos o pues ya hay tu como veas, estos son los que vi: Darth Bandon, Cad Bane, Peragus II. Tu dime cual seria preferible volverlo bueno. :*Entonces, mi ascenso ya esta completado, KSK? Peticion Por favor usted ya sabra que soy padawan de palpatine81 per existe un problema no me he podido comunicar con el ya que no tengo su msn, el me agrego pero por error se borro y nesecito que el me pase el suyo o si usted lo tiene me lo puede pasar, es que debemos comenzar con mi entrenamiento gracias y disculpe si lo molesto. Yoda94 12:22 7 may 2009 (UTC) IP Mira yo soy .:elmejorjedi solo que no me ingrese sorry--200.83.14.159 23:13 7 may 2009 (UTC) Busqueda ksk se que usted es uno de los administradores y creador de la wiki y creo que usted sabra donde esta palpatine81 el es mi maestro pero no me e podido comunicar con el asi que creo que usted podria darme los medios para hacerlo y asi empezar mi entrenamiento. Yoda94 13:13 9 may 2009 (UTC) ? Nie znam hiszpańskiego i nie wiem o co ci chodzi. I don't know spanish and I don't know what you mean. Pozdrawiam. 188.33.121.194 13:26 9 may 2009 (UTC) Alto General Jedi Bueno, para empezar, tengo entendido que en el idioma inglés no existe un término exacto para el rango de mariscal, como dicen también "general en jefe", y por eso utilizan la terminación de "High General", la cual puede ser mal traducida como General en fuentes como las nuevas series de las guerras clon, que no sé el doblaje en España, pero en Latinoamérica, a diferencia de los demás episodios, el doblaje es un desastre total, pero por supuesto, tiene toda la razón, y si no existe una fuente oficial donde salga así, entonces se deberá colocar como Alto General. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, Maestro, y todavía estoy con lo de las imágenes, ya que he subido muchas... 02:28 16 may 2009 (UTC) Nien Numb Hola, gracias por escribir. Por supuesto que he creado una cuenta y si me agradaria y es mas seguire colaborando editando articulos. Si me dan el credito por haber editado el de Numb gracias. Jedi41_ec Amigos oficiales Muy buenas KSK! Soy Playsonic2, un usuario nuevo.. bueno, he hablado con Jedabak sobre el tema de las wikis amigas y me recomendó decírtelo a ti, así que te dejo aquí lo que dejé en su discusión: No sé si sabrás (posiblemente no), pero llevo aparte de este wiki, otros wikis.. precisamente uno de ellos, Lego Games Wiki, que está relacionado con Star Wars debido a sus Lego Star Wars que todos conocemos. Bueno, la cuestión es que he estado mirando la sección de "Amigos oficiales de Star Wars Wiki en español" de vuestra portada, y me preguntaba si hay que cumplir algún requisito para ser un amigo oficial, ya que también tenemos amigos oficiales en nuestra portada, y podría poneros ahora mismo. Espero que se pueda hacer, ya que así ambas comunidades se ayudan mutuamente! Pues eso. A ver que te parece la idea. Por cierto, ya que estamos, te felicito por ser el creador de una comunidad tan extensa. A ver si me integro más para ayudar, tal y como le dije a Jedabak. Un saludo! :) 22:29 23 may 2009 (UTC) :Bien, acabo de añadirlo a mi portada también. Saludos! 05:44 25 may 2009 (UTC) Nuvo Vindi Hola, Maestro, perdone que lo fastidie otra vez, pero es que acabo de traducir el artículo de Nuvo Vindi, y pienso que me quedó mucho mejor que los de Shu Mai y Rune Haako, y ya que en la Wookiee es FA, y si considera que está bien traducido, no sería malo que se nominara a Artículo Destacado. 19:28 25 may 2009 (UTC) :Maestro, el artículo de TX-20 ya casi es Artículo bueno, Jedabak me ayudó en corregirlo en muchas cosas, y finalmente está de acuerdo, sólo necesita un voto más, entonces, ya que usted es mi Maestro, no veo por qué no lo puede revisar, y me dice entonces. 12:15 31 may 2009 (UTC) Cosas por hacer Hola KSK. Pues llevo tiempo sin editar aqui ya que realize mi examen a la preparatoria y requeria estudiar mucho (y espero poder entrar a la preparatoria) pero en fin, voy a estar un poco mas activo de vez en cuando. En primer lugar te quiero pedir si me puedes dar una misión, ya que ahorita no me puedo concetrar al 100% con mis proyectos personales, y seria mejor ayudar con otra cosa, y en segundo lugar, ¿cuantos aprendices seria recomendable que tuviera?, ahorita los que mas me llamaron la atencion fueron Jota de Cuchillas y Fernanro3, pero si quieres elgie otro por mi. Gracias por tu tiempo. 00:42 5 jun 2009 (UTC) hola, soy nuevo hola ksk, soy nuevo y he realizado 2 articulos para SW Wiki: *''Tee Watt Kaa'' *''Familia Shan'' Espero ayudarte. PD: Quize registrarme aqui pero no puedo por las cookies. Proyecto Hola, Maestro. Le comenté a Zerg mi propuesta, y quería planteársela, para que si es posible, que en la wiki se organicen Poryectos Wookiee, como los de la Wookieepedia. Eso ayudaría a los usuarios a ascender más rápido de rango, y a motivar sus ediciones. A pesar de los pocos usuarios, pienso que es una buena idea para ir motivando a otros no-registrados a inscribirse y expandir la wiki. 21:01 8 jun 2009 (UTC) :Disculpe mi ignorancia de la sección de proyectos del Foro, Maestro. Pero es que apenas se me había ocurrido, y fue malo de mi parte no investigarlo primero. 22:32 8 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola KSK Hola de Nuevo KSK ^^ Soy el que hizo el mensaje de arriba antes de Lord David ^^ Quiero decirte que estaré ayudando mucho a SW WIKI y que NO podré registrarme por las cookies. Que la Fuerza Te Acompañe ;) -T3-M4- Soy yo Enciclopedia Saludos KSK. La verdad es que he estado echando un vistazo ahora a la entrada que has realizado sobre la Enciclopedia y está muy bien. Lo que pasa es que he ido a la Wookieepedia y he visto que allí no están todas las letras (se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano las que están redactadas), que por ejemplo "abo" redirecciona a "List of phrases and slang" o "aba" a "Darth Caedus"... En fin, pero si vas expandiendo el artículo lo veré en los cambios recientes, ojearé los enlaces en rojo por si me apetece hacer alguno (una buena tarea para tener en mente) y comprobaré como superas en calidad a la versión anglosajona de la entrada. Por cierto, lamento no tener el libro de referencia para poder contrastar todo. --Palpatine81 22:39 20 jun 2009 (UTC) Vacaciones Pues felices vacaciones, diviértete y disfruta. En estas fechas yo ando algo ocupado, pero no habrá problema para lo del hiperimpulsor. Viendo lo de MediaWiki:Sitenotice, entonces creo que también sería posible poner el aviso de las votaciones de las políticas, que lo habíamos comentado en abril pero se nos había olvidado.Jedabak (Koros-Strohna) 21:28 25 jun 2009 (UTC) *De hecho justamente se me había ocurrido comenzar por la de las páginas de usuario, porque es una opción atractiva y entendible para la gran mayoría de los usuarios. Si la votación es rápida, tal vez podamos pasar a otra política, si no, probablemente entonces alcanzarás a votar directamente.Jedabak (Koros-Strohna) 22:03 25 jun 2009 (UTC) Academia Jedi Mundial (club de fans) Hola KSK, como verás, en este artículo ha habido una modifiación por una cuenta de usuario llamada Piro96 que al parecer fue creada específicamente para hacer esa modificación, ya que no ha hecho nada más. Vandalizó algunos elementos pero ya lo revertimos. No obstante, por diversas razones, nos gustaría conseguir su IP. Es posible? Uno de nuestros miembros se llama Piro y queremos ver si es él o lo inculpan. Es mucho pedir? Avísame. Escribo en nombre de AJM 19:04 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Ya no te molestes... hemos descubierto y sancionado al vándalo... pero gracias por toda tu ayuda Más ayudas a tí Hola KSK. Soy el que te ayuda, el de la firma -T3-M4- soy yo. No estoy registrado pero he ayudado a la SW WIKI (español). Nuevos temas que e hecho: *Palacio Real de Theed *Bail Antilles *Grebleips *Ars Dangor Ahora voy a ayudar a la Estrella de la Muerte I Y en total, todos mis articulos son: *Familia Shan *Tee Watt Kaa *Palacio Real de Theed *Bail Antilles *Grebleips *Ars Dangor Solo las dejo a tí para que me agradezcas o algo así. Ayuda Hola podrian explicarme como colocar una plantilla o de esos cuadritos con informacion? Gracias!!!!!!!!!! Joako222 00:33 8 jul 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Si es ese pues normalmente cuando editas, o comienzas un tema nuevo vas a los consejos, arriba del titulo y de Resumenes. El penúltimo consejo que es un abolito y un signo de más, ahí es. Espero haberte ayudado. Por otra parte acabe de dar un aporte a SW WIKI: Armadura --T3-M4- soy yo. *T3-M4, a partir de ahora puedes comunicarte desde la página de Usuario Discusión:T3-M4 y Usuario:T3-M4 que será tuya aunque no estés registrado. Allí podras poner tus ediciones y lo que consideres oportuno. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:52 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Azuleados Hola, Maestro, tenía tiempo que no le escribo. Mire, en la parte de azuleo del artículo de la Estrella de la Muerte I, hay un usuario que dice ser "usuario an''o''nimo", y que azulea un montón de artículos. Pienso que sería bueno darle un paro, y decirle que cree un usuario, se lo puse en la página de discusión, pero no hizo caso, y volvió a poner lo de los azuleos. 01:37 10 jul 2009 (UTC) DarthRevan1ºof the sith Saludos, yo he redactado el artículo de Reptador excavadora, y, me ha puesto la plantilla "Expandir", pero, me puede decir exactamente lo que debo expandir del artículo. Por favor escriba las respuestas en mi página de discusión o en la página de discusión del artículo. Gracias Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith DarthRevan1ºof the sith (Juegos) Saludos, de nuevo ¿Tienes el juego Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast en español? Si lo tienes en español déjame un mensaje en mi página de discusión contestandome por favor, y después te escribire otro mensaje sobre el juego con más información y detalles. Gracias Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith Lo necesito para traducir oficialmente el artículo del Doomgiver Hehe Hola KSK. Bueno recuerdas a T3-M4? Ya no existe. Soy yo. Ya me pude registrar y soy ahora Kyosan20. Hehe igual gracias por tu ayuda. TX-20 Maestro, el artículo de TX-20 ya fue arreglado más o menos en la introducción. Disculpe que lo presione, pero es que lleva mucho tiempo nominado, y quisiera que colocase su otra objeción al artículo, o comentario o voto, si es posible. 12:47 21 jul 2009 (UTC) Nuevo Bueno, Maestro, Jedabak me dijo que estaba subiendo imágenes nuevamente sin colocarle la plantilla, pero antes de que sean borradas, le pido que me dé oportunidad hasta el fin de semanas que las vuelvas a subit todas por la parte de Subir Archivo, porque en el recuadro de arriba veo que no se le puede colocar la plantilla. Al principio pensé que se había modificado el sistema, y que simplemente colocando la licencia estaría bien, pero ahora veo mi error. Bueno, voy a ocuparme de eso pronto. Por cierto, acabo de terminar con la traducción de Cad Bane, y le voy a echar unas ojeaditas porque en inglés también es GA=:), aunque no me vendría mal una manito... 02:49 30 jul 2009 (UTC) :*Acabo de leer su mensaje, Maestro. Deme tiempo con las imágenes como ya le dije, por favor. Sólo tengo una duda, ¿a qué se refiere con lo de las imágenes de usuario? ¿A las plantillas o a las imágenes grandes en la página? Sólo para saber y escogerlas de una vez. 16:30 30 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Pero, en el caso de mi página de usuario, ¿las imágenes que necesito quitar son las que están fuera de la plantilla de usuario, o las imágenes dentro de esta pero que son grandes, como la de Deathroopers? 22:57 30 jul 2009 (UTC) :*Maestro, tras leer la política, concluí que las imágenes que debía borrar eran las que tenía en la página de usuario, pero que no estaban dentro de las tablas/plantillas/recuadros de usuario, o el "premio". Je, je. Bueno, las quité y sólo me quedé con tres, dos en la parte de las encuestas y una de Vader contra Luke que me gustó, pero lo referente a las etiquetas y las imágenes de Deathtroopers y Padmé no debo quitarlas, ¿o sí? :*Bueno, Maestro, vamos por partes: No tiene por qué poner las imágenes, simplemente no me había explicado y en la política tampoco lo entendí muy bien, una simple y corriente confusión de mi parte. Si de todas esas imágenes debo elegir tan sólo tres, y hay imágenes las cuales no se le da la opción de ser sustituidas, como la de la plantilla, opto por quedarme con las dos de Padmé y la de Deathroopers, y el resto que puedan sustituirse sustituirlas y ya. Para poder colocar la de Padmé en Episodio II, tendría que crear el artículo "Armario de Padmé Amidala", y en inglés alguna vez en la vida fue FA. Ya que la imagen de Vader de arriba de la plantilla es insustituible, tomaré otra que encuentre por el artículo del Lord Sith. Con respecto a lo de las categorías, no entiendo el problema al respecto, y puesto a que no hay ninguna observación hecha de su parte al artículo de Cad Bane, sino una breve y general referencia a las "traducciones", supongo que querrá dirigirse a la palabra "sicario", que no existe en el Canon, pero que es lo que es Bane o Fett, o Wesell o los que sean. Una vez, hace mucho, leí en una versión subtitulada del Episodio II en la televisión ese término cuando se referían a los "Bounty Hunters". Estoy a punto de terminar con lo de las imágenes y sus plantillas, y no tiene por qué sugerirme que vote en específico en las propuestas, porque así como he votado varias veces, puedo no votar porque simplemente no me place. 03:12 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Traducción Saludos, soy DarthRevan1ºof the sith, yo era el que estaba al cargo de traducir el Doomgiver. La traducción es oficial. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 19:39 06 jul 2009 (UTC) 00:28 12 ago 2009 (UTC) Gran Exterminio Jedi Al principio pensaba que se podía colocar de ambas formas, pero puesto a que en inglés en "Purge" no habrá más remedio, pero no hay problema, Maestro, lo arreglaré en la parte de los soldados clon''es''—plural—y creo que en el artículo de Joruus también está, pero creo que ya lo arregló usted. Con respecto a los artículos de Sedriss y Joruus, bueno, el de Sedriss ya lo conocía desde hace tiempo de los cómics esos de IO2, pero como lo vi destacado en la Wookiee lo quise traducir, y el de Joruus ya me estaban dando ganas de hacerlo desde que comencé a leer Heredero, je, je. Y también para bajarle un poco al matador esfuerzo de Clone Wars. 22:46 6 ago 2009 (UTC) :Maestro, quisiera preguntarle una cosa. Con respecto a lo in-universe: el noticiero HoloNet News-A Galaxy Divided debe traducirse, ¿verdad? Pero sería Noticias HoloRed-Una Galaxia Dividida u HoloNet, o ¿cómo? 00:07 12 ago 2009 (UTC) :Vaya, tiene razón, ahora mismo comienzo con el artículo. Por cierto, Maestro, acabo de enterarme que fui ascendido a Caballero. Me contento mucho, en verdad. Pero aún así, usted sigue siendo mi Maestro. 00:28 12 ago 2009 (UTC) ADs La mayoría de los artículos propuestos para AD ya tienen 3 votos, aunque sólo 2 de Inquisidores. ¿Ya se convertirían en Destacados, o faltaría otro voto? De cualquier forma, el artículo Aris-Del Wari ya tiene 4 votos.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:11 11 ago 2009 (UTC) :*Ok, los editaré para ponerles la estrella y todo eso, pero no estoy familiarizado con el sistema de que aparezcan en portada cuando les corresponda.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:11 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Tutelaje Bueno, recién acabo de ser ascendido, pero... ¡Qué diablos!: 02:46 12 ago 2009 (UTC) *Lo traslado a la página de usuario... Gracias. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:29 12 ago 2009 (UTC) :Maestro, nuevamente le escribo por lo siguiente: el artículo de la Batalla cerca de la Nebulosa Kaliida sólo necesita un voto, si quiere, lo puede revisar o no sé... Balada de Cham Syndulla Vaya, me parece estupendo eso, Maestro. Cuando pueda démelo para entonces crear el artículo, aunque en inglés es GA, pensaba que sería difícil de traducir, puesto a que en inglés rima y que los webcomics jamás se traducirán. 20:54 22 ago 2009 (UTC) Aprendiz Una pregunta, Maestro, si uno solicita un aprendiz ¿cuánto tiempo pasa para que lo sea formalmente? Necesita votos de los Inquisidores, o la simple aprobación del usuario. 04:21 26 ago 2009 (UTC) solicitud Hola KSK,pregunta:¿como pido mi solicitud para tener un maestro?.gracias.--CaballeroSkywalker 01:41 28 ago 2009 (UTC) AD Maestro, quería plantearle que debido a que hay varios artículos nominados a Destacado, sería posible que fuesen aceptados con solo tres votos como anteriormente pasó. Además, también es poco confiable esperar que voten más personas por estos. 21:54 28 ago 2009 (UTC) descargar star wars knigth the old republic 1 y 2 Hola ksk me gustaria jugar a los vidiojuegos de la serie kotor m gustaria que me dijeras dodne descargamelos saludos yakyezeYakyeze 15:19 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Droide conejo de Loathson KSK,tengo la mitad traducida de la informacion sobre el droide conejo de Whorm Loathsom,si quieres puedes ayudarme a terminar de traducir todo.Saludos.--Skywalker 00:06 5 sep 2009 (UTC) Sobre basarse en Wookieepedia Voy a buscar errores ortográficos en la Wookieepedia para ponerlos en esta wiki...--Krysthyan 13:26 6 sep 2009 (UTC) queja Ola ksk me gustaria decir que el usuario Jedabak a eliminado lo que escribi en el articulo Bastila Shan me gustaria que como es usted el fundador de la wikipedia ablara con el mencionado usuario yakyezeYakyeze 05:35 17 sep 2009 (UTC) ADs He aquí algo que te pudiera interesar. Se vuelve factible lo que comentabas hace un año en SWRadio Perú...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:54 19 sep 2009 (UTC) :Parece que no hay nada interesante para el 2010, y no creo que sea aniversario de algo importante. Claro, podrías decir que es el 33 aniversario de SW, pero 33 no es un número muy 'aniversariesco'. Ninguna película, tal vez el 5o del EIII, pero no creo tampoco que un quinto aniversario sea relevante. Ninguna novela importante, tampoco. Revisé los FAs y no hay ninguno de personajes principales, lo más cercano es el de Lando, que ya van para un año de haberlo nominado y todavía no lo logran. Y por supuesto es gigantesco. Otros que pudieran ser importantes/grandes son Battle of Grassy Plains (aunque me parece que lo podrían anti-nominar en cualquier momento), Battle of Coruscant, Darth Bane (que no he hecho porque aún no leo los libros), Joruus C'baoth (que necesita una revisión exhaustiva), Durge, Grievous (igual que la BoGP), Talon Karrde, Beru Whitesun Lars, Carth Onasi, Panaka, Gilad Pellaeon, Darth Sion, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jaina Solo (aunque fácilmente podría estar 3 o 4 veces más grande), Nomi Sunrider, Wat Tambor, 501st Legion y Ebon Hawk. Pensé en esos porque son temas relativamente importantes y relativamente conocidos, aunque no sean tipo Luke Skywalker o algo así. Y los artículos de Luke, Leia y Han son muy pobres en la Wookiee como para pensar en que sean ADs aquí.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:32 20 sep 2009 (UTC) *Ja! se me había olvidado por completo lo de ESB, por algún motivo pensé que había salido en el 81. El de Joruus requiere extensas revisiones, pudieras nominarlo y objecionarlo para tenerlo listo pronto. Y el de Hoth Asteroid Field desde hace unos meses me llamó la atención, pero como requiere un extenso azuleo, se me ha ido pasando y tengo como 20 FAs en la "lista" antes que ese. Pero no es mala idea...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:08 21 sep 2009 (UTC) *Bueno, no están hechos todavía, pero los tengo en "lista de espera" desde hace tiempo, y los edito de manera irregular conforme se me ocurra y tenga el interés. Obviamente algunos tienen más prioridad, y otros al principio pensé que serían interesantes pero con el tiempo como que ya no tanto, pero en general son éstos: #"Eyes" (Rebel operative) #GH-7 medical analysis unit #Mark VII experimental prototype assassin droid #Anti-Sith conspiracy #Cerea #Nomi Sunrider #Restoration Zone #Kith Kark #Harbinger #Sora Bulq #Kardue'sai'Malloc #Shedao Shai #B'omarr Order #Zeison Sha #Naga Sadow #Chrag'mak'al #Sebastian Shaw #Crado #Davin Felth #Darth Sion #Battle of Taris (Jedi Civil War) #Beru Whitesun Lars #Chik Apla #Gotal #Jaina Solo #Agen Kolar #OOM-9 #Rakehell Squadron #Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad #Duel on Rhen Var #Adas #Sabé #Xendor #Osvald Teshik #Nas Choka #Seha Dorvald #XoXaan #Jori Daragon #Grievous #Daeshara'cor #Hoth (individual) #Czulkang Lah #Agamar #Pfilbee Jhorn #Dhagon Ghent #Swokes Swokes #The Trickery of Vosdia Nooma #Octa Ramis #Atton Rand #Aing-Tii #Drikl Lecersen Están ahí los "premium" con alta prioridad y los otros que apunto para después. Aparte hay otros, como Darth Bane o Gaeriel Captison, que son interesantes pero no he leído las novelas, y por eso no los edito; como Dooku o Padmé Amidala, que ya no son FAs; o como Darth Vectivus o Skirmish at Sinkhole Station, que apenas están nominados; y como Yashuvhu o Jon (farmer), que la verdad son temas poco importantes. Supongo que se me habrá pasado alguno, y que a veces salen improvisados (como Hylo Visz), pero esos son básicamente los planes de ADs futuros. Mhhh, me tardé en hacer eso...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:52 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Consulta Hola, KSK, el usuario Lord David siempre está acá editando, no entiendo porque está con otro Wiki de Lord David de administrador de The Clone Wars Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 18:58 24 sep 2009 (UTC) The Clone Wars Wiki Bueno, Maestro, Clone Wars es sumamente ajena a lo que es el universo de SW general. Mi intención principal era crear una wiki no de Star Wars generalmente, sino únicamente de la serie o de material relacionado, de hecho, pudiéramos considerarla como una "subwiki" de SW, así como KOTOR Wiki y Lego Wiki, que son totalmente innecesarias, puesto a que ya existe la wiki de SW, pero si están hechas, no veo la razón por la cual no pudiera crear una que solo aportase material de CW. Mis contribuciones en esta wiki y en esa no tiene nada que ver una con la otra, puesto a que, así como Jedabak ha trabajado mucho en la NOJ y en la AR, y tú bueno, con solo decir que creaste la wiki, yo puedo defenderme, puesto a que he sido el que más ha colaborado en lo referente a The Clone Wars, y no pueden decir que no. La wiki de The Clone Wars es totalmente ajena a esta, o a la Wookieepedia, puesto a que yo creo los artículos, no los traduzco ni mucho menos los copio de aquí. Sí es posible, me gustaría, ya que tocamos el tema, que esta wiki, al igual que las ya mencionadas, estén entre los amigos oficiales de SWWiki. 22:29 27 sep 2009 (UTC) ola ksk oye como hago el cuadro que esta a la derecha siempre con la imagen, luego tiene la fecha de nacimiento, muerte, eras y todo eso, como hago ese cuadro? Premios Gran KSK, quiero preguntarle,¿como se pueden dar premios a los usuarios?.Espero su respuesta con ansias.Saludos.--Skywalker 00:17 17 oct 2009 (UTC) abandonar wiki ola ksk me quiero ir de esta wiki como me elimino? Nominación ADs Le comenté a lord David y a Obi-Wan LG que podían nominar directamente dos de sus potenciales ADs como un experimento para ver si podemos cambiar la política de que sólo los Inquisidores puedan nominar. No creo que haya problemas, pero vamos a ver.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:01 12 nov 2009 (UTC) ola ksk ya e eliminado mi pagina y mi pagina de discusion que ago ahora para borrar mi cuenta? confirmacion ksk e leido tu mensaje eliminame 1 cosa Hola, soy uno de los usuarios de la wiki sobre pokémon. Pero me guta Star Wars. Bueno, la cosa: * He creado el articulo Star Wars Wiki en Wikia. Ivancillo~ Coméntalo 17:18 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Portada Saludos KSK. Solía quería decirte que ya ha pasado el día 15 de este mes, por lo que se debe cambiar el AD de la portada. 20:24 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Administración Gracias por el voto de confianza, aunque la verdad me dejas un paquetote... tenía pensado dejarme un par de meses libres, por allá de febrero o algo así, pero bueno, esperemos que pronto vuelvas aunque sea con una edición ocasional. cuando tenga alguna duda espero que tengas tiempo de contestarme. Suerte con la escuela.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:09 8 dic 2009 (UTC) :Saludos, no sé si estás disponible o no, pero justo acabo de darme cuenta que el AD del 15 de diciembre no ha aparecido en portada y aún continúa el del 1 de diciembre. Una vez me explicaste en el messenger cómo se ponía eso, pero se me borró la información y no sé cómo hacerle. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú, o explicarme cómo se hace?--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:08 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Hiperimpulsor Sé perfectamente que el hiperimpulsor transcurre en cada mes, pero ¿no sería bueno que independientemente de eso, ya que pasó el tiempo, trabajáramos para terminar artículos grandes, como Dooku, por ejemplo? Bueno, no es prioridad de nadie, y la vida personal está primero que nada, sólo otros asuntos internos de la Wookiee, KSK. 16:49 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Target que tal KSK! si, soy yo, el molesto Holayo444 que viene a preguntarte que puedo hacer precisamente, supongo que si tienes algun tema largo que quieras que te heche una mano, pues...dime. saludos, y es un placer verte editando. 17:21 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Necesito Mentor Saludos KSK, he estado observando sus movimientos en esta pagina y observe que es uno de los usuarios mas sabios de esta pagina. Sin embargo yo necesito un mentor como usted, un mentor sabio y disiplinado. He venido aqui para solicitarle que sea mi mentor, ya que soy categoria Youngling (Iniciado) Jedi y yo a usted lo catalogo como Maestro Jedi. Que la fuerza lo acompaňe Bahtta 22:27 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola, KSK Hola, KSK, mi nombre es Marcos García González y soy un gran fan y seguidor de Star Wars wiki, visitante de muchas de tus páginas y reciente miembro de la Wiki. Querría que me transmitieses los conocimientos necesarios para poder hacer un artículo sin que nadie pueda borrarlo, que no contenga SPOILERS, etc... Si te es mucho pesar recomiendame algo de lo que escribir, porque yo lo único que quiero es inventar un personaje, como hice con mi reciente artículo (al parecer borrado y denunciado por ti, KSK) Darth Vengance. Espero tu respuesta con entusiasmo, y, por favor, no me falles, porque eres mi único recurso para que mi deseo de crear un personaje de la galaxia Star Wars se haga realidad. Un saludo: "Darthfistoyou" P.D: Me gustaría preguntarte cosas sobre los maestros Eeven Piell, Jacen Solo y Mara Jade Skywalker. ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe, sabio maestro jedi! Plantillas Hola Master, ¡Felices fiestas 2009 y feliz año 2010! Te quería preguntar ¿porqué revertiste los cambios que hice en las plantillas que modifiqué? te paso la de NaveEsbozo anque la imagen del X-wing que tenga esté horrible pero la de Expandir el texto lo puse más comprensible y además le quité la caja incomoda que no se puede poner dentro del artículo porque no puede cambiar de tamaño, ese botón de hide que tiene no sirve de nada, además la dejé igualita a como estaba, la diferencia eran las equinas redondeadas. ¿No se puede volver a poner la versión que puse? PD. Las plantillas no están estandarizadas, hay muchos tipos de plantillas cuando debería haber una sóla, de hecho las de esbozo y la de expandir son distintas, aunque la de expandir es igual a la de la Wiki en inglés, lo que yo quería era tener una mejor, que por cierto, si te fijas, la que puse era del mismo tipo a la de NaveEsbozo, pero claro, con otra imagen y color. Creo que las mejoras siempre son buenas.Lop-Har Kela 22:07 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Redirecciones rotas Hola KSK, ya hemos hablado alguna vez. Quería decirte que si podrias borrar estos artículos, porque son redirecciones que redirigen a articulos inexistentes, o otra posibilidad es crear los articulos a los que redirigen. --Ivancillo (Talk) 12:53 28 dic 2009 (UTC) : Y queria proponerte crear MediaWiki:Myhome con este contenido : Actividad reciente . Motivo: Cuando miras tu Página de inicio al final pone "Ver más Actividad reciente Un saludo. --Ivancillo (Talk) 13:00 28 dic 2009 (UTC) ADs Feliz Año Nuevo, claro que sí. Los ADs cronológicamente ordenados los tengo aquí, la plantilla del primer AD de enero la hice acá tomando como base las demás, aunque no sé si esté bien.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 19:22 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Hola queria preguntarle si usted puede ser mi maestro como ya lo fue con Lord David que actualmente es caballero y si no puede ser mi maestro me puede decirme como encontrar uno? Saludos. ¨¨¨¨Ankian Kenobi¨¨¨¨ ''Lo'' soldados Vi que cambiaste la categoría de unos artículos de los soldados clones por los benditos, clásicos y gambérricos soldados clon. Propuse hace poco en el Hall del Senado que se cambiara la categoría a Soldados clones, pero aparentemente no recibí respuesta (desconozco la razón). Son dos traducciones oficiales, y como dice Jedabak, debe estar presente la más correcta, y Obviamente es la segunda. ¿O acaso yo digo Me fueron o Fui caminandos hasta mis casa? Creo yo que debemos seguir las reglas ortográficas, es una regla de oro, ¿verdad? Por tanto la categoría debería ser Soldados clones, de paso que crearla fue una petición de Obi-Wan LG en las nominaciones de los artículos buenos. :Pues yo sigo creyendo fielmente lo que te dije. Por lógica la más correcta es Soldados clones, y creo yo que no hay nada que discutir al respecto; mas estoy aquí debatiéndolo. Puedo entender que sea una traducción aceptada en España, pero no sólo se trata de las "traducciones más aceptadas o más queridas", porque si es así, entonces yo uso más traducciones españolas que latinas. Yo prefiero Crepúsculo que Ocaso, por ejemplo. Guerras Clónicas o Guerras Clones que Guerras Clon o Guerra de los Clones. Señor Oscuro que Lord Oscuro... En fin, hay infinidad de traducciones verdad, y como me dices, puedo colocarle mi traducción de preferencia a mis artículos. No obstante, recuerda también que no es porque sea un término que me guste más que el otro (que por supuesto que lo es) sino porque es el más correcto. Y obviamente Soldados clon no es correcto. A decir verdad, si analizas bien la traducción, puede verse como un fastidio momentaneo de los traductores, que como al ver "Clone" y no "Clone''s''", optaron por la traducción más literal, y no hay nada peor, ¿cierto? :Yo le había comentado a Jedabak que el redoblaje latinoamericano de la TO hecho en los 90 es mi preferido, puesto que tras verla tantas veces tanto en español como en inglés, que me parece un doblaje totalmente perfecto. Precisamente por eso uso siempre traducciones de este redoblaje, pero eso sí es de mi preferencia. 22:09 20 ene 2010 (UTC) :Apoyo a Lord David en este asunto. Una cosa es que una traducción sea más popular, pero otra es que sea la más "correcta". Siendo que esta es una enciclopedia, deberíamos ser lo más correctos que podamos, tanto ortográfica como gramaticalmente, sin importar lo más conocido en un solo país—cierto, de donde provienen muchas traducciones, pero que no son conocidas en los otros países, que ciertamente no son 2 o 3.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:32 20 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Si no os importa, contestaré a esto con un poco más de calma... --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:39 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Traslado los comentarios sobre los soldados clon a la discusión de la categoría. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 15:43 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, ¿me vas ha contestar este mensaje? --Ivancillo (Talk) 13:38 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si no te importa, contestaré a esto con un poco más de calma... --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:40 21 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Si no te importa, yo me puedo encargar de esto pero hasta el fin de semana, como dice el Master KSK, con un poco más de calma. --Lop-Har Kela 01:47 27 ene 2010 (UTC) PESKENME!!! Porfavor se mi maestro llevo como un millon de veces pidiendo que alguien sea mi maestro, cordialmente. --Obi-Anakin 00:03 3 feb 2010 (UTC) :Para ser maestro de KSK deben ser responsables en sus acciones. Sus contribuciones de vandalismo en Wikirespuestas no le ayudan mucho.--'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 09:53 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Soy de Esdla wiki. Vengo a pedir consejo. Hola!!! =P Soy de la wiki del Señor de los Anillos y quisiera saber si puedes ayudar a nuestra wiki. Me podrías ayudar a subir fotos a mis artículos, o al menos enseárme a hacerlo? Si lo hicieras te estaría muy agradecido. Muchas gracias, Ivar Torres Orta 10:53 7 feb 2010 (UTC)Ivar Torres Orta. 2 Temas... #. Te vengo a decir que cree Star Wars wiki en ¡Latino! #. ¿Puedo crear KOTF? Cordialmente-- 22:51 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Spotlights Cizagna recientemente me comentó: "Hola Jedabak, queremos renovar los spotlights así pues estamos acudiendo a los admins para saber si tienen alguna sugerencia de la imagen que podamos usar en un recuadro de 200×75px, suficientemente simple para que podamos poner el nombre del wiki y el logo de wikia. Agradezco cualquier sugerencia que tengas tu y tu equipo de admins al respecto.". Yo francamente no tengo mucha experiencia con eso del diseño, y como veo que tú eres más capaz en eso, creo que sería mejor que la sugerencia viniera de ti.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:33 25 feb 2010 (UTC)